


Dating

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, single dad Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Jason Todd hadn't been on a date since before he died; and that one date before was with some girl to a dance at Gotham Academy. He ended up making out with some jock guy behind the bleachers.





	Dating

Jason Todd hadn't been on a date since before he died; and that one date before was with some girl to a dance at Gotham Academy. He ended up making out with some jock guy behind the bleachers.

And then he died. And then he came back and for a year was training and what not with the League of Assassins. And he will admit that that year and the following one he was a little crazy. He tried to kill his brother, Tim and did kill like nine people, then stuffed their heads in a duffel bag. 

Flash forward a few years and Sun Kim starts coming to his safe house so he ends up adopting her. Then he rescues Rizzo Walker from metahuman traffickers only to find out her parents are dead with no other relatives. She could talk to animals, so he ended up with two cats and three dogs. Then he takes in a kid named Jeffery Smith from the streets

The latest addition was Ricky. Ricky was a normal adoption. He was only a few months when Jason was granted custody and named him Richard Todd. Dick was all too happy to hear that. 

So yeah Jason hadn't been able to go on a date between dying, coming back, being a crime lord, being a vigilante/anti-hero, getting his GED, studying at Gotham University, being a librarian, and then raising four kids.

But Sun was a teen now and more than capable of watching her siblings for a few hours while he went on a date before he went on patrol. Plus he asked Dick to check up on them.

The date in question was a blind date that Dick had set up. A friend of a friend he told Jason. 

He would kill Dick if it's some annoying old Teen Titan. Well okay maybe like some of them are hot. But not like Wally or Roy or Garth since they met pre dead Jason. 

However he did not expect to find Kyle Rayner aka White Lantern at the table of some fancy restaurant Dick reserved for them.

"Well shit. When Donna said she was setting me up with a friend's brother, I didn't not except you." 

"Could be worse."

"How so?" 

"Connor Hawke?"

"That's my ex actually." 

"Well shit. The two greens together. Ollie must have hated you."

"He thought I was okay. So Jason, what made you let your brother get you a date?" Kyle asked him, not in a rude way Jason noted.

"I'm the last one of my siblings who are single on top of being a father of four. And you? What caused you to trust Donna to set you up on a date?" 

"She shoved me into her car and dragged me into here about ten minutes ago. She threatened to tie me to the chair if I left. Said I needed to take a break from work." Kyle sighed.

"Dick threatened that if I didn't show he would carry me here and then glue my ass to the chair." Jason laughed.

"I guess both of them are tired of our single asses." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah. How long you been single?"

"About two years now. What about you?"

"Minus one night stands? Since before I was dead. So forever."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

And that was only the beginning. Him and Kyle went from distant friends to having a romantic relationship. 

Jason loved a lot of things about Kyle. His smile, his art, his laugh, his eyes; he could go on and on. It was strange to think about how they meet many years ago and didn't get along. Like they hated each other for a good while.

And now years later from their rocky start Jason was waking up in Kyle's apartment in New York City. Three months of dating and Jason still couldn't get over how beautiful Kyle was.

"Good morning, asshole." Jason said shoving Kyle off his arm. 

Kyle sleepily glared at him. "Dickward."

Jason kissed Kyle's cheek. "Enjoy my morning breath."

Kyle pushed Jason away from him. "You're insufferable."

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately true. I think I must have something wrong with me." Kyle chuckled.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah there is, your body is still on my hand and I kinda need to head home."

Kyle rolled over. "When do you think I can meet them?"

"Huh?" Jason looked over at Kyke as he climbed out of bed and started to gather his clothes.

"Your kids. At what point can I meet them?" Kyle asked.

Jason tensed up. He hadn't really thought much about that. His kids were the most important things in the world to him.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean Sun is still adjusting to the idea that I'm dating someone. Then Jeffrey and Rizzo are so young. Ricky's a baby so he won't care anyway." Jason said. 

Kyle nodded, tossing Jason his pants. "I get it. Just tell me when you and them are ready. I really want to meet them."

"I promise I'll tell you." 

A week later Kyle left to do Green/White Lantern shit on Oa. When he left Jason did not except for him to show up at his bedroom window two weeks later at around midnight.

"I'm back." Kyle smirked.

Jason smiled. "What a charming surprise." 

Kyle kissed Jason, who then pulled the former into his room through the window.

"I missed you." Jason said.

"I missed you too." Kyle kissed Jason again.

At this point Jason should have reasoned that one of his kids would hear talking and want to see what's going on.

His bedroom door was pushed opened as he was pulling Kyle into his bed. 

He stared in horror at his ten year old daughter. 

"Dad? Who's this?" Rizzo asked. Shit. Fuck. Hell. Goddammit. Jason couldn't think of a bad enough cuss word.

Jason pushed Kyle off of him. 

"Hey sweetie, this is my boyfriend Kyle." Jason said.

"Hi kiddo. I'm Kyle." 

"Which superhero are you? You look weird." 

"I'm White Lantern. I'm like a Green Lantern but cooler." Kyle said.

"Sounds fake but okay. Are you gonna be my second dad now?" She asked.

Jason choked.

"Uh maybe someday. That's a future topic." Kyle said.

"Okay. Anyway Dad, Sun is crying in her sleep again." Rizzo stated. Sun had nightmares often. So did Rizzo and Jeffrey. 

Jason nodded. "Come with me Riz, I'll handle it while Kyle stays here." 

"Okay."

The next morning he introduced Kyle to his other kids.

"This is Sun. She's fifteen." Jason ruffled his eldest child's blue hair.

"So this is the guy you've been fucking? I'm surprised he's not a redhead." Sun said.

Kyle just blushed.

"Oh hush you. This is Jeffery or Jeff, he's six."

"Hi!" Jeffery smiled up at Kyle.

"Hi to you too." Kyle smiled back.

"And you meet Rizzo last night. She's ten." 

"Nice to see you again, Rizzo." 

"Then there's Ricky. He's nearly two." Jason pointed at his baby in the high chair.

Kyle hugged Jason. "I'm happy to meet everyone." 

Jason smiled. He had a family of his own.


End file.
